Changes
by Traci
Summary: Post-ep story for Hallow Victory - Marguerite succumbs to the dehydration she suffered in the world below.


Disclaimer: Sigh, must I still add this? If the people who own them don't know they own them then they should read some other fanfic to find out that they own them - how was that for a run-on??  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: N/V UST - Marguerite and Roxton sorta established. (And yes, I have to spell out Marguerite cause otherwise, after years of writing X- Files fanfic, I keep wanting to write Mulder).  
  
Spoilers: Post-ep for Hallow Victory... don't think there are any other spoilers.  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Feedback craved at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes: Long ago, in a land far, far away.... er, okay, truthfully I'm stuck on a Doggett/Reyes fanfic so I went to this one hehehhe.  
  
  
  
1 Changes  
  
  
  
She was gone.  
  
Ned Malone, American journalist and recent adventurer, stood staring up into the dark clouds above. They had just swallowed her up. "She'll have to land somewhere, right?" When he received no answer, he turned and stared hard at the older, bearded man. "Challenger?"  
  
Professor George Challenger, leader of the Challenger expedition to the South American plateau, dropped his gaze from the storm clouds and met Ned's urgent look. They had just discussed it, but he could see the young man refused to accept it yet. "Yes, the balloon should land somewhere."  
  
"Then we should get started," Malone urged.  
  
"Malone, she'll be alright." The hunter of the group, Lord John Roxton, rested a reassuring hand on Ned's shoulder. "She grew up here."  
  
He nodded.  
  
None of the men noticed that their raven-haired companion had passed out a few yards behind them.  
  
Roxton turned to look for the heiress, surprised at not hearing her jump into the conversation, and his heart stopped. "Marguerite!" He ran to her side, gently lifting her head and resting it on his lap.  
  
Challenger knelt beside them while Malone stood nearby. "Dehydration and exhaustion," Challenger announced.  
  
"Are you sure?" Roxton continued raking his fingers through her thick tresses.  
  
"Yes. Remember, she carried Veronica back herself down there and with all that heat and lack of oxygen..."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Malone asked.  
  
Challenger nodded. "We just need to get her out of the sun and get liquids into her."  
  
In an instant Roxton had her in his arms and was carrying her to a nearby shaded area. Malone handed him one of the canteens, which Roxton took and held to Marguerite's lips. "Come on, Marguerite."  
  
Malone looked to Challenger, who was dampening a rag in cool water. "Is there anything else we can do?"  
  
Shaking his head, he knelt beside her. Gently he pressed the cloth over her face to keep her temperature down. "No. She'll be fine."  
  
"I should have noticed," Roxton mumbled. "I should have paid more attention. If it was bad enough to make Veronica pass out..."  
  
"John, there was nothing that could have been done." Challenger stood up, leaving the cloth in Roxton's hand. He looked to Ned. "Let's go gather the equipment that fell from the balloon."  
  
"I'm sorry, Marguerite." Placing the cloth aside, he combed her dampened hair with his fingers. "I should have... I just wanted to get us out of there."  
  
She groaned but did not open her eyes.  
  
He smiled. "I know you're going to make me pay for this."  
  
"You'd better believe it," Marguerite whispered hoarsely. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.  
  
"Whoa." Roxton held onto her. "Maybe you should just lie back down. Malone and Challenger went off to gather our..."  
  
"Veronica!" She sat straight up and looked around.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine, though. She may even be back at the treehouse right now."  
  
But her worry-filled eyes found his.  
  
Holding the canteen to her lips, he helped her drink. "Right now my main concern is you." He grinned at her. "Besides, what would I do with only Challenger and Malone to keep me company?"  
  
She lightly swatted at him, but laughed then coughed.  
  
"Take it easy," he said, rubbing her back. "I really am sorry I pushed you so hard down there."  
  
"Like you said, we needed to get out."  
  
"Not at the risk of your health." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "And not at the risk of losing you."  
  
"We all would have been dead if we'd stayed down there any longer."  
  
They stayed like that with Roxton occasionally holding the canteen for her, until the others returned.  
  
Assured that Marguerite was well enough to make the trek back, they made their way home.  
  
***********  
  
It was well into the evening by the time the travelers returned to the treehouse. Roxton carried a sleeping Marguerite in his arms. They paused outside the electric fence.  
  
"It's just not the same," Ned commented as Challenger opened the gate.  
  
"It won't be for long," Roxton assured him as Ned stepped aside to let him pass.  
  
Once settled safely inside, Roxton placed Marguerite on her bed and returned to the kitchen where Challenger was preparing tea for them all. He handed Roxton a large glass of water. "She needs to drink as much as possible."  
  
"She's sleeping," Roxton argued.  
  
"If she doesn't replenish her fluids she's going to have a lot longer recovery time." Shoving the glass in Roxton's hand, he said. "Make sure she drinks all of it. If she's up to it, have her come out and get something to eat as well."  
  
He nodded and left the room.  
  
"She is going to be alright?" Ned asked from a nearby chair. His concern for Veronica had made him nearly forget about the real danger Marguerite had been in.  
  
Challenger smiled, handing him a cup of tea. "Yes, she'll be fine. And so will Veronica."  
  
"She and I talked a little down there," Malone began quietly. "We agreed we were better as friends."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I…" He passed a glance back towards the doorway to Marguerite's room. "It wasn't as hard for them."  
  
But Challenger let out a loud laugh, stifling it quickly. "You saw them when we first got here. If Roxton hadn't been so determined to get close… oh, I assure you it was just as difficult but in different ways."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I just wish I knew what to do. I'm sure Gladys isn't waiting for me and, to be honest, I'm not really sure I'm in love with her anymore."  
  
Challenger took a seat across from Malone. "People change, Malone. And after what you've been through, what we've all been through, if you hadn't changed there'd be something to worry about. But you are Veronica are both young, still looking for yourselves…"  
  
"Are you insinuating we're old, George?" Marguerite's worn voice asked from behind him.  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "Of course not."  
  
"Good, cause when I'm feeling better you'd have had to pay for that one."  
  
"Oh, that I know." He stood up and offered his chair, which she gratefully accepted with Roxton's help.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Roxton asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You have to eat, Marguerite." Challenger returned with a banana. "This will at least help."  
  
Taking the banana, she looked around at the three men and laughed.  
  
"What?" Malone asked.  
  
"Nothing really, it's just kind of nice having three men doting over me."  
  
Roxton, sitting on the arm of her chair, leaned in close and for her ears only, whispered, "And one of us always will be."  
  
The end. 


End file.
